a new life the same destiny
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: Everyone has been reborn. Arthur has remember since he was six and has slowly brought everyone else's memories back but the only person missing was Merlin. They have finally found him but will it matter will they be able to get him to remember or will it be harder than they think. Will they be able to bring Uther down or are they doomed to fail? Read and find out and review. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a reincarnation fic I thought up the other night and thought I might be interesting so please read and review I hope you like it. Let the show begin. and please review**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Arthur was working in his chambers when Morgana came bursting in with tears shinning in her eyes. Arthur was on his feet in an instant he knew that Morgana knew not to disturb him at this time of day unless it was important "Morgana what's wrong, has something happened?" Morgana smiled but her eyes held a mixture of sadness and happiness as she spoke "You want to hear the good news or the bad news first?" "I guess the good news because I really don't want the bad news first right now." Arthur replied Morgana chuckled "I found him, I found Merlin but he does not remember yet. I had a vision while taking a nap this afternoon there is also bad news that comes with this." Arthur's heart raced they had finally found him again the man he had secretly loved for two lifetimes now but in the last one could not tell him before it was too late even though he knew that the warlock had felt the same, they had found Emrys his protector, friend, the love of his life, and his destiny. "What's the bad news?" Arthur asked dreading the answer "Our father is after him as well, we both know that Uther does not remember his past life but does still hunts sorcerers and kills them. I don't know how Uther got a hint of Merlin's whereabouts but he did and plans to kill Merlin in a week he plans to stake him out three days before hand so that gives us two days to act and get to him beforehand." Morgana paused then said "I knew what his magic felt like from my past life so after I had found him in the dream I was able to latch onto it and track him to where he is. He is in the small village that used to be Ealdor and it has the same layout as it used to. Merlin rented a home there he is no more than an hour's drive from us but back in our time it would have taken us two days on horseback because as you know our head courters is built upon the old ruins of Camelot and Ealdor used to be in Estire. We have to get him here to safety before Uther can set up his men to stake out his place." Arthur was now enraged, his father was still the same hate filled man he had been but with only one lifetime of memories but Arthur had known everything since he had turned six and had had to bring everyone who he needed to help him memories back as he found them. Morgana was three years older than him and was already living with him and Uther so he brought back her memories first. Once they were old enough they both had moved out of Uther's home Morgana had been eighteen and Arthur fifteen. They had started their secret organization together and from then on had used it to help sorcerers who were fleeing from Uther and what they did was hide them, feed them, and give them protection, and anything else that they needed. They were even free to use their magic here and that helped them a great deal, some of the more powerful sorcerers they had helped had put a magical shield over the whole head courters so that anyone who was a threat to them would not be able to come anywhere near the place and it would look like an old ruin when it was in fact a fully restored and fully operational with a lot of newer modern day things castle of Camelot. Over the years they had found all the knights of the round table, Gwen, and Gaius. they had also found one other person from their past life who was going to help them in this one and that was Merlin's father in both lives Balinor. They had found Balinor was Merlin was only fourteen it had been a year since they had started their organization and Balinor was the first one that Uther had targeted. They only one they had not been able to find since Balinor and Gaius had to be given sanctuary because Uther had targeted them was Merlin. Now they found him again only because Arthur's bastard of a father was after him. Arthur was furious and knew what he had to do.

"Thank you Morgana, I will send Perceval and Leon to get him as soon as we finish talking. I want you to tell no one not even Balinor and Gaius because you know that it will send everyone into an uproar and Balinor and Gaius will want to go out there to try and find Merlin themselves and that would put them in danger. I will tell everyone once he had been brought here for safety. I will let you know once he has been collected so that you can supervise the team that magically moves whatever items a new charge has from their home to here I want him in the chambers next door that way he can be close to me until we return his memories tonight. Balinor is just down the hall so I collect him and Gaius is closer to you so you can collect him on your way down tonight. I will have Lancelot bring Merlin to privet council room tonight when it is time. So go and prepare the team while I talk to Leon and Perceval." Arthur explained his plan and Morgana nodded and took off. After she had gone Arthur reached for a radio that was set on his desk and switched it to his knights personal channel so that only they would hear what he wanted and then he held down the button and said "Perceval, Leon I need to see in my chambers immediately it is a matter of importance." there was static on the other end for a minute before they both radioed back saying they would be there in two minutes.

Arthur was pacing his chambers when Perceval and Leon walked in Leon was the first to speak "Sire I have not seen you this worked up in years what is going on?" Arthur stopped pacing to stare at his two knights "We have found Merlin but so has my father. Merlin does not remember but I need you both to go collect him by any means necessary. But be wary he does not trust people easily anymore from what Morgana told me and his magic is just as strong as it was before if not stronger and I don't want you to be hurt because he thinks you are a threat. Once you have collected him radio in and do say his real name over the radio use the code name the falcon and get him back here. You will find him in the village that is an hours drive from here. It used to be Ealdor he has rented a two bedroom flat at the edge of the village from what Morgana told me it is almost outside the village it is set apart from the other homes. It is the smallest flat in the village as well so find that and you will have found Merlin. I want you to leave now and radio me when you have him with you. Bring to me and don't let anyone else see him you have your orders please bring him back to us." Perceval was the one who said that they would and they both left to bring back the friend that was like a little brother to all the knights and the one man they had all been relentlessly searching for, for three year now. They could finally bring him home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and favs so far I am really grateful I am glad that everyone is liking it. This chapter is rather long I could not find a good place to stop it until where I did so I hope you like it. please review and let the show begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Merlin was having a really rough day his magic was buzzing under his skin and he could not concentrate on anything for long because of it and the images that would pop into his head from time to time. At the moment Merlin was trying and failing to read through a spell book that his father Balinor had given him when he was ten but he could not even concentrate on that and it made him want to bash his head into the wall.

Merlin knew that his magic was telling him something was coming but he just wanted it to happen already so his magic would shut up. It was around one in the afternoon when his magic did a jolt through his body and reached out to something for a second then finally settled a little so now instead of being an incessant buzzing underneath his skin it was almost normal much to Merlin's relief. his relief was short lived though as a few seconds later there was a knock on his door.

He had no friends, no family left that he knew off, and no one in the village knew him so who was knocking in his door. Merlin drew some of his magic in a tight ball so that if he needed to defend himself he could at a moment's notice. Before he went to the door he put a glamour spell on his magical possessions so that no one would see them if he did not want them to. Once at the door Merlin called through it because it was thin whoever was on the other side would hear him "Who's there and what do you want with me?" A man answered "My name is sir Leon my friend is Sir Perceval we're here to help you, you're in danger and we are here to help." Merlin thought he knew those names but could not place from where "Have we met before your names seem familiar to me but I can't place from where?" it was the other man who answered "We have not met before but everything will be explained back at head courters may we please come in it is not safe." Merlin thought about it for a moment then called "Fine but I warn you that if you try to harm me or take anything you will regret it." then Merlin unlocked the door and opened it.

He saw the two men and for a moment nothing seemed to happen but then Merlin felt as though the air had been sucked out of his lungs and his vision swam for a moment as he gripped the door jamb still looking at the two men who now looked different than before yet the same. They were now dressed in full Armor with red cloaks with a gold stitched dragon insignia on it and in the back of Merlin's mind a voice said "Sir Leon and Sir Percival Knights of Camelot and friends of the past." then everything went back to normal. Sir Leon and Percival looked at Merlin with concern as Leon asked "Merlin are you alright?" Merlin shook his head to clear it then said "You said we had never met before how do you know my name?" Leon looked at Percival then back to Merlin "I said we had not met before not that I did not know who you were. Mat we please come in." Merlin let both in and closed the door.

Once they were inside the living room Leon let out a gasp and said "Perce look." Leon was pointing at a magnificent sword that sat on a small weapons rack that was in the window seal. When Percival saw it his eyes widened as Leon turned to Merlin "How did you find that sword and where?" Fear flashed across Merlin's face and he stood there in silence but Leon knew why Merlin was afraid and had to get Merlin to trust him again in this life until Merlin's memories were returned. He softened his tone and looked reassuringly at Merlin as he said "Merlin you don't have to be afraid to tell us anything we already know everything about you including your magic. We will not harm you we are here because someone is going to. But we have been searching for you long before the threat on your life. Just tell me how you found that sword and if you know what it is." Merlin nodded tentatively and said "I was drawn to the place I found it or magic was. About two years ago while I had been living on the streets I was drawn to a pass in the mountains as I walked through there I had flashes of things. It looked like a battle had taken place there in the flashes. There screams of dying men, bodies littered the ground. But then I reached a certain spot in the field and when I looked at the ground there was the hilt of the sword slightly sticking out of the ground. I grabbed hold of it and I saw many different flashes of a man I know I have never seen before but I feel like I know him. He was tall, blond hair, the most beautiful sky blue eyes that felt like they were piercing my very soul. The image of him was he was hunched over a round table there were knights surrounding him some of them seemed familiar to me. He was dressed in full Armor and had the sword at his hip, he was looking at a map with old English writing on it that I could read even though I have never read old English in my life. He pointed at place on the map and it the word written above it said Camelan. The man with that sword at his hip spoke his voice was even familiar to me like a long forgotten dream as he said "We will make our last stand at Camelan." Then that flash faded out replaced by the place I was at but it was different a whole battle was raging around me but I only had my eyes on two men both I recognized but from not from where. One was a younger boy with curly black hair but his eyes held such malice and the other man was the blond. The faced off and then the black haired boy I remember hearing his name in the back of my head his name was Mordred, he stabbed the blond in the chest as he did it felt like half my heart was ripped out but the blond also stabbed the boy back. The boy died first but Blond Arthur was his name he was alive but barely. Before the flash faded out a voice sounded in my head again saying "Arthur Pendragon the once and future king will rise again when Albion's need is greatest the times draws near." then it all faded I knew I had to keep the sword I had to keep it safe I knew that only that man, Arthur, should ever be the one to wield it that cause great harm in the wrong hands. so I have kept it with me the last two years. I guess where I found it was the old battle field of Camelan but that is only a guess because of what I saw. It is weird though I have had the same thing happen with a few other things I have found. But it has not happened for a year now till you both showed up on my door step. This time it only happened for a second Both of you had changed but looked the same. you looked the same in appearance but your clothes had changed, You where in full Armor with red cloaks and the cloaks had an insignia stitched in gold, a rearing dragon. In my head I heard the same voice I hear every time and it said Sir Leon and Sir Percival Knights of Camelot and friends from the past, whatever that means. So there the story. You're probably going to lock me up in a mental institution now."

Percival smiled while looking at Leon then said to Merlin "Far from it mate it just means we have got to get you back as soon as possible for more than one reason now. The reason we are here is because Uther Pendragon is after you he is going to staking your place out in two days then by the end of the week his going to kill you. We are here to get you to safety our organization is not heard of until we are needed. We have helped many escape him and they live at the head courters. You will be living there now as well don't worry one our teams will magically move your possessions to your new courters once we get you out of here it will all be waiting for you there. But bring the sword with us now leave everything else. Any other questions you have will be answered by our leader when we get there and it won't take long because we need to get there fast for your sake. So we are going to use a device that the sorcerers at our head courters made for the cars a teleportation spell in imbedded in it so that it will get back in under twenty seconds when we need to. You get the sword ready Leon will wait for you while I go outside a call our leader to let him know that got you and will be on our way soon." Percival threw a meaningful glance at Leon who nodded and then Percival left the room while Merlin started to get the sword ready for travel.

Once Percival was outside he grabbed his cell and called Arthur "_Hello?" _"Arthur it's Percival we will be leaving in about two minutes and be there in five because we have a slight problem." Percival relayed "_Please tell me that idiot is not hurt already I really don't need him hurt on top of anything else."_ Arthur said exasperatedly "No that's not the problem, his memories are already trying to surface I think his magic is trying to pull off the block on his memories on it own because he has your old sword Excalibur and when he found it he had flashes of what happened. When he saw me and Leon he said he saw us in our old uniforms from back in Camelot. He has even had flashes of you and described you perfectly. He also said that when these flashes happen a voice tells him who he is seeing and who they are or were. He Already looks like he feels something he just does not understand it yet. You need to be ready when we get back sire I don't know how much more of this he can take before that block on his mind explodes on its own."

"_I lost Excalibur at Camelan and if he found it and is memory flashes without any of us being there were are in some serious trouble. Get back here and bring him to my chambers immediately and then I need you both to get his father Balinor and get down to privet council room I have the others already waiting. I will follow with Merlin soon after if his memories are already trying to break free I can't imagine what it is going to do to him when gets here. Get him here as quick as possible I will see you soon." _Arthur replied

"Yes sire" and with that Percival ended the phone call just as Merlin came out the door followed by Leon. Leon ushered Merlin into the car and Percival told him Arthur's orders.

Once they were in the car Leon pressed a device in the car and the whole car seemed to fall through space for a second then land right outside a tall restored castle. Merlin got out of the car took one look at the castle then doubled over in pain clutching his head. Leon was by his side in a second asking what was wrong Merlin stood up slowly still holding his head and in a demanding voice said "What is this place. It looks exactly like the castle I seen many times when I get those flashes, and why do I have this feeling like I have been here before like I am coming home. What the hell is going on my head feels like it is about to explode?" Leon looked at Percival with a worried expression then said "It is not our place to say Merlin but will explained soon we will take you to the person you need to see then everything will be explained but you have trust us alright. I know your scared but everything will be alright just come with us." Merlin nodded but did not say anything.

Merlin's headache got worse as they walked through the halls of the castle because he kept seeing flashes of things and Leon and Percival knew he could not take much more of this. The reached Arthur's room and Leon told Percival to wait with Merlin for a minute while he talked to Arthur.

"Arthur you were right Percival told me what you said and you were right. Merlin already has a splitting headache because of the images he is seeing the block is going to explode on its own in a few hours if we don't do something. The poor kids in a lot of pain because he is fighting it with everything he's got." Leon told Arthur who just shook his head with a sad smile "Alright good thing I already have the others in the council room except Balinor. You go get Balinor and get the council room with Perce will be down there soon so send him in here I do everything I can to keep him calm. I have him do the teleportation spell I had Morgana give me in case of this. At least this way we go from here to the council room with him having to see anything else that will make him worse. Send him in and go we will be right behind you." Leon bowed to Arthur and left.

Not long after Merlin walked in and when Arthur saw him his breath hitched in his throat, he had missed this man before him for so long but knew that he could not do anything about it yet but he soon would be able to.

Merlin looked at the leader of this organization and froze his head started pounding even worse as he yelled "You, you're the one from those flashes that I have had. Who are you? Why the hell am I here? and what the hell do you want with me?" Arthur could tell the Merlin was very fragile right now one wrong move could have him blown into a wall Arthur had to be careful "Merlin I need you to calm down. My name is Arthur Pendragon, You're here for your protection because of my blasted father and few other reasons that will be explained shortly. Your last question is hard to answer but will answered soon. I just need you to trust me you safe with me nothing can harm you. I know your scared and I know you're in pain right now. I know a way to get you were we need to go without causing anymore pain for you. I need you to read this spell, it is a teleportation spell made for this exact purpose. It will take us both were we need to go and everything will be explained then. Your father and Gaius are already there along with everyone else that we need. Can you do this for me?" Merlin looked terrified but nodded.

Arthur could not help but feel that seeing Merlin like this was wrong in so many ways but he stood there with hand on Merlin's shoulder reassuringly as Merlin read the spell. Once it was completed they felt a wind pick up around them and then felt like they were falling through space for a second then finally they ended up in the small council room.

Merlin looked around and the first two people he saw were his father and his uncle Gaius. Balinor smiled at him reassuringly as did Gaius, but Balinor walked over to him and pulled Merlin into his embrace saying "Merlin I am so sorry. I know you have questions but they have to wait till after. You can trust these people just they have been telling you. After all this is over we will talk I promise but right now you have to listen and keep your mind open. All that is happening to you will be explained." Merlin clutched his father's shirt in his hands saying into his chest "I don't know how much more of this I can take, my head feels like it about to explode and magic is getting harder to control by the minute." "I know son Gaius already has something to calm your nerves but this will all be over soon. Just come and sit down we'll explain everything." Merlin just nodded and let his father lead his to the only vacant chair in the room which was at Arthur's right hand side.

Gaius gave Merlin a veil that had a concoction in it that Merlin downed in one go that was to help settle his nerves. Once Merlin had calmed a little he then asked "So tell me what the hell is going on." It was Arthur who answered "Merlin I know this is going to be hard to believe but you have to have an open mind because everything I am about to tell you is true. Everyone in this room yourself include are reincarnations of people from over fifteen hundred years ago. You have already seen flashes of that time. But you are not crazy those flashes are memories of our past lives. Everyone in this room are literally exact replicas of those people. Body, soul, spirit, even our names are the same. Your father Balinor was also your father in your past life but he left before you were born and he did not even know you existed, you knew him for three days before he sacrificed himself to save you. Your uncle Gaius, also your uncle in your past life, was court physician of Camelot, you lived with from the time you were eighteen till the last time I saw you back then. The knights Percival, Elion, Gwain, and Lancelot were all brought into my life because of you, Your brought all of them, Leon and myself closer together, We all became great friends because of you. Gweniver, she was your first friend in Camelot, I loved her like a sister but we married for the good of the kingdom but she knew my heart always belongs with you even though I was too stubborn to see it till it was too late. Then there is Morgana back then our father twisted her made her hate him and me because of what he did. He drove her away from us and the arms of her half sister Morgause who just twisted her mind even more. But now she is helping us she understands now that I am not like my father and knows what she did back then and does not want that again. Then there is me, The first time I met you I was using a servant for moving target practice. Then you called me on it in such a cheeky manner that intrigued me to no end. I did not know what to do so I just was arragant about it. The next day we had a mace war in the lower town which you almost one because you cheated with your magic so Gaius told me. Then saved my life the first time from the sorceress Marry Collins and your reward was becoming my manservant. You protected me from the shadows for a little over a decade. Till the battle of Camelan. You told me when I was wounded and dying you me you were a sorcerer and at first I felt betrayed and angry but I forgave you. You tried to save me by getting me to the lake of Avalon but we did not make it in time. My last words to you were that I did not want you to change I wanted you to always be you. and I told you something I never said to you before and that thank you. I thought I would never get another chance to tell you how much I cared for you and how much I loved you. The last face I saw before I died your arms was yours and I was glad that I had your there. But I am back now all of us are. But I need you to remember I need you back Merlin, you last piece we need. I need you more than ever but until you remember I can't truly have you back even though you are sitting here in front of me. Don't fight it anymore let it come back to you please come to me please remember. Please remember who you once were and come back to me because I need you."

Merlin head was spinning with all the information he had just heard but at the last three words Arthur said his mind exploded thousands of images passed though his head snippets of conversations, bantering between the two of them, everything that had happened all the way up to Merlin's own death flashed through his mind. He was barely aware of the people around him and his own father yelling at them. As the pain in his head doubled and his magic exploded from him and as the last image left his mind his world fell into darkness.

As Merlin was going though that Arthur yelled at Balinor "What is going on with him." "He is remembering is what, everyone get down this is not going to end well his magic is out of control it could hurt anyone of you accidently, now get down." Merlin was screaming in pain as Balinor held him tight Merlin magic could not hurt him for two reason one Balinor was his father so their magic was connected and two Balinor knew how to defend himself against Merlin's magic. The others were ducked under the table as glass exploded and things were flying everywhere. Until suddenly it all stopped and Merlin passed out cold in Balinor's arms.

"Wow, His memory block coming off and magic explosion made you and Morgana put together look a small rain storm compared to his looking like a hurricane. Will he be alright?" Arthur asked as he kneeled down beside where Balinor had laid Merlin down.

Gaius was checking Merlin's pulse and other vitals so as to make sure everything was sound and then said "Yes, he'll be fine he should wake up by tonight. I think you should be the first one he sees. Then once he is calm and you two have talked Balinor and I will talk to him. But the rest of you will have to wait till tomorrow he has been though enough today."

Arthur nodded "I take him to his new chambers, they are right next store to mine. I will wait with him there. I will send for you both when he's ready." Gaius and Balinor nodded the Arthur picked up Merlin cradling him against his chest as he walked to Merlin's new rooms. Once they got there he got Merlin comfortable on the bed and the pulled up one of the plush armchairs next the bed and sat down to wait. He was excited and nervous about when Merlin would wake up. He could finally tell the man everything and finally tell him how much he loved the warlock. He could not wait to see that goofy idiotic grin that he always gave him and hear those cheeky and snarky comments the younger man always threw at him. But for now all he could was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is the new installment and I hope it pleases I decided that maybe Arthur should finally understand what Merlin went through back then the fear and everything of being found out but you will have to see how by reading. we will find out a lot about out two favorite characters and this is where the story really starts heating up. I hope you enjoy this and please review now let the show begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was almost nightfall now and Arthur knew that Merlin would be waking up very soon. There was so much he needed to tell him, one was that he loved Merlin because he knew that Merlin would not remember much of what was said while the block was being torn off his memories, but the other was a secret that no one knew about him because he had wanted Merlin to be the first to know when he had found him, it was something he did not have in his past life but in this one he did and it was going to be a bit of a shock.

Arthur was so deep in thought he had not noticed Merlin had woken up and was staring at him until he spoke "Arthur?" Arthur jumped looking at those cobalt blue eyes that now held that recognition that he had missed so much "Merlin, your awake. How are you feeling?" Merlin chuckled "Other than feeling like a blacksmith is hammering on my skull just fine. How is it that you always had the ability to give me a headache either inadvertently or purposely by the end of the day?" Arthur could not help but laugh "How could you always have to ability to act like an idiot, it would not have hurt so bad if you had not fought it!" "Hey, I wasn't thinking very clearly you know it felt like my head was about to explode which in a way it did. You try have that going on and not fight it you prat!" by this time they were both laughing so hard that tears were running down their faces.

Once they had regained some composure Merlin said "You don't know how much I missed this, how much I missed you Arthur." Arthur looked away feeling troubled about what he had to tell Merlin again, he thought it would be easier the second time round but it just made it harder. A constant stream of what if's ran though Arthur's mind and they were the very same ones that always hit him in his past life when he was about to tell Merlin everything 'what if he doesn't feel the same way?' 'What if he leaves?' 'what if he never talks to me again?' and so many others but Merlin seemed to notice his distress.

"Arthur I know that look on your face to well, tell me what's wrong." Arthur opened his mouth then closed it several times before he said anything "Just promise me that when I tell you this you won't leave or just quite talking to me completely." Merlin knew that if Arthur asked something like that this was important and told he promised, so Arthur went on not looking Merlin in the eyes "You know I married Gwen back then but I never loved her like that she was more like a close sister than anything. we married for the good of the kingdom but she knew my heart belonged to another. I did not even want to admit it to myself but I knew deep down that I did love them but I could not be with them because back then it was seen as indecent especially for a king and I did not care what people thought of me I never did but could not put the one I loved in that position. They were always close by though which kind of helped. But my heart always belonged to them and I regret not telling them back then and being too stupid to even admit it to myself until it was too late and I already dying." Merlin was confused on who he was talking about "Arthur who did your heart belong to?" "You Merlin. It was always you from the day I met you, you intrigued me, no one else had the gall to stand up to me like you did. You would always put me in my place when I needed it but you were always there when I needed someone to talk to, or vent my feelings out, you were also there with advice when I needed it. You saw me not the crown prince or king of Camelot, you just saw me as Arthur. You never wanted anything from me but you did so much for me. You were there through every trial and problem but also the good times. I could just be me around you I did not have to put up a mask. I knew you would always be there no matter what. I loved you from the moment I met you." Arthur paused then continued "I know you probably never felt that way for me so now it is out and now let's just forget about it and move on like nothing ever happened." "Arthur I-" Merlin started but Arthur cut him off "No Merlin you don't have to say anything I am sorry I mentioned it so just let it-" now it was Merlin turn to cut Arthur off "Arthur shut your mouth you said your piece now let say mine." Arthur shut his mouth Merlin always had a way of shutting him down but Arthur still did not want to look at him.

Merlin sighed knowing Arthur would not look at him because he thought Merlin did not feel that way. He gently took Arthur chin between his thumb and pointer finger coaxing his face up till Arthur was looking him in the eyes "There, now you listen and you listen well. If you think I want to forget a word you just said that you are a bloody idiot. I don't want to let that go because even though you don't think so I felt the same way about you but I also had other reasons that I did not tell you how I felt because I could not tell you that I loved you as well when I had so many things I had to keep a secret from you. I could not in good conscience tell you that I loved you when I would have to lie to you about certain parts of who am mostly my magic. I could not put you in the position where you would have to commit treason for me and go against your father because I knew that would destroy you. When you were dying in my arms all those years ago I felt like my heart was being torn out my chest. I thought I had failed you and my destiny, but Killgarra the great dragon told me that you would rise again when Albion's need was greatest and I would as well. All of us have been given a second chance Arthur, you and I have been given a second chance. This time there are no secrets or protocall between us so maybe if it is what we want we can be together in this life. So don't think for a second that I want to forget what you just said because I don't, I love you too. We are two sides of the same coin that means that you don't just need me it means I need you just as much neither of us can succeed without the other and maybe this is part of what that meant. So never think I will leave you from something like this because I feel the same way about you."

When Merlin finished what he had to say Arthur had tears running down his face he could not believe that Merlin had felt the same way about him all those years ago and still did to this day but before they could truly be together they would have to have no more secrets between them Arthur had to tell him the one thing he had hidden until he had found him. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. But I have one more thing I have to tell you because I don't want any more secrets between us. I have a new found respect for what you went through back then because of you being born with magic. I understand now what it feels like to have to hide all your life with a fear that you'll be killed if anyone found out especially the ones you loved. my father would have killed me if he knew and I have kept it hidden no one here even knows because I wanted you to be the first to know when I found you." Arthur paused trying to think about how to continue but Merlin was starting to piece it together he just had to be sure.

"Arthur the only way you could ever understand that is if you went through it yourself. I thought that maybe I was imagining things or maybe I was just sensing the magic from every sorcerer here but now with what you are saying I am not so sure. Give me your hands and look right at me I want to see something." Merlin commanded Arthur looked a little apprehensive but did what he was told. Merlin whispered a spell he had read back in Camelot but never had to ability to test out before. The spell allowed him to see if a person had magic, how powerful they were if they did, and how long they had been able to use it. What Merlin felt when he let his magic loose was enough to knock the air out of him and send his mind whirling because he had never seen this coming.

Merlin dropped Arthur hands panting a little, eyes wide as he said "You have magic in this life, you been able to use it since you were born, and what is really shocking is your almost a powerful as me I could still overpower you if had to but you come in second to me when it comes to magic I am technically magic itself I am a creature of the old religion just as much as the dragons were. Its seems in this life so are you. That is a twist I never saw coming but a welcome one never the less. You still are so untrained though I guess that is another thing I will have to teach you and one I am more than happy to do. I can't believe that in this life that you are just like me when it comes to that. you magic is the same as mine un bloody believable." Merlin was laughing in shock and Arthur was reeling his did not know he was that powerful but that just made him and Merlin even more equal than they were and he couldn't help but laugh too.

Soon they had both calmed down from the shock of all the revelations that had been shared and they looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Then Arthur rested his forehead against Merlin's as he asked "Do you really want to do this, I mean be together now that there are no more secrets between us?" Arthur was expecting an answer in words but what he got was more than enough of an answer for him.

Merlin heard what Arthur was asking and instead of answering with words he answered with actions. Merlin leaned forward just a few inches and brushed his lips against Arthur's asking permission and Arthur responded immediately crushing his lips against Merlin's. Merlin's hand tangled itself in Arthur's soft hair while the other snaked around his waist. Arthur's hand was on the back of his neck and the other pressed against the small of Merlin's back pressing Merlin against him. Arthur's tongue slipped into Merlin's mouth as their tongues battled for dominance which Arthur won. Both men moaned in pleasure and their magic jumping through them and connecting in a way neither of them thought possible.

When they finally broke apart for need of air the foreheads resting against one another with Merlin's fingers still tangled in Arthur's hair and Arthur's still cupping the back to Merlin's neck "Does that answer your question." Merlin breathed Arthur placed a quick peck on Merlin lips then said "Yeah it definitely does, I am not letting anything take you way from me now. Your are mine and I am yours no one else's and this time we do everything as the equals we always were." Merlin smiled and said "I think that is the best idea you have ever had."

The kissed passionately one more time before breaking apart. "Well your Father and Gaius asked to see you when you woke up and we talked though things so might as well let them see you before they break down the door." Arthur said Merlin just chuckled and nodded.

Arthur and Merlin both could not help but think that now that they were together again, and both remembered what they had been though in their past life and this as one as well that they could fulfill their destiny this time. This time they could bring magic back but this time they would do it as equals and this time they could be honest and love each other till words end. Together they would be unstoppable.


End file.
